Automatic conveyor systems are used to convey small parts or articles to working equipment where working operations are performed on the parts. In certain types of conveyor systems, the articles are stacked in side-by-side relation and the articles are individually separated from the stack and fed in uniform spaced relation to downstream working equipment.
If the system is not fully coordinated, due to upstream equipment operating at a faster rate than the downstream working equipment, or if a stoppage occurs in the downstream working equipment, it is desirable to store the articles. Subsequently, the articles can be discharged from the storage unit and fed to the downstream working equipment at a uniform rate.